Technology
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Technology is ruining the connection we have with one another. Oneshot (World Today Series #2)


**Story Title**: The World Today.  
**Chapter Title:** Technology  
**Characters**: Luffy, Ace (main.) etc.  
**Genres:** Angst, General  
**Words**: 822  
**Author**: The Dark Crimson Blood  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, the manga, or the anime. I only own this story and this story's idea.  
**Summary**: One Piece characters are put through bad situations the world has created. (Au: Modern Day FIC)

* * *

**Ace: 17**  
**Luffy: 8**

Technology ruins social connection.

A child no older than eight climbs up onto the couch across from his brother, his messy black hair bounces as he moves. There's a wide grin on his face, as if he was celebrating his accomplishment of getting up onto the couch safely.

He sits with his legs crossed and waves to his brother, "Hey, Ace!" He exclaims, obviously excited to talk and interact with his brother.

The older doesn't reply; only leaning back into the seat he's in and switching the position he's holding his phone in. He only got home from school an hour ago; he couldn't be blamed for being tired.

"Aceeeee" The child whines loudly, wiggling back and forth in his seat in anticipation.

"Busy." His brother finally replies, and Luffy pouts. He silently glares at the object in his brother's hand; a slim black phone with an orange cover. Ever since his brother was given a phone for his birthday three months ago it was as if he had been absorbed into it. He was always on it, talking and texting friends, and browsing social websites that Luffy didn't really care for.

Ace treated the object like it was the most important thing in the world, and Luffy can't help but think of it as a silly thing to do…

Really, what was the point in having a phone when you could just go over to your friend's house instead of meaninglessly texting them…?

Didn't it just limit social interactions?

Luffy doesn't really understand, and so all he can really do is continue to watch Ace click away on the object he loved so much.

"Ace, let's play outside." Luffy offers, boredom seeming to cling to him as the time passes. It's been so long since the two have played together, so Luffy can only hope that Ace finally agrees to his offer today.

"Busy." Ace says again, and with this Luffy slides off the couch and quietly walks over to his brother. He looks over his brother's shoulder to see him playing some sort of colorful game that Luffy doesn't recognize.

"But you're playing a game…" Luffy mutters, his tiny hands holding onto one another nervously. He sends Ace a confused glance, "We could play a game together too…"

"No thanks" His brother says dismissively, and again Luffy's hopes are shot down. "Mind your own business Luffy."

Luffy's head hangs low at the rejection, and he feels slightly left out.

Does Ace not want to play with him anymore?

Suddenly, an idea pops through Luffy's head and his spirits are lifted instantly. "Let's play tag outside"

"No." Rejected again,

"Do you have any ideas?" Luffy asks hopefully as he looks up at his brother; and in return, his brother takes his eyes off of that cursed object and looks down at him.

"Yeah, let's play hide and go seek. I'll count."

A smile breaks out on Luffy's face, and he runs off the second he hears Ace start counting. Luffy finds the perfect hiding spot in his closet, but hours later Ace still hasn't found him.

When he goes back to the living room, Ace is on the couch with his phone in his hand.

It was as if he hadn't moved from the second they started.

"Acee" Luffy whines again.

"Sorry, couldn't find you. You win." Ace says dismissively and Luffy pouts.

"Let's play a different game."

"No, I played a game with you already. Go bother someone else."

Whatever was left of his smile in the beginning disappears completely before he turns and leaves the room.

While alone in his room, Luffy lays on his bed and wonders; 'Just what's so fun about a phone?'

Maybe the phone was taking his brother away from him?

That would explain why Ace has been ignoring him so much.

Ace seems to like it even more than he likes Luffy, and Luffy notices. He sighs and rolls over to face the wall, his legs curling up with him as he moves.

He feels a something, some sort of emotion he's never really felt before

Jealously,

Luffy feels as if he's jealous of a phone, a mere electronic object that isn't even human.

Luffy feels like he's been replaced.

...

..

.

How would **you** feel?

Has this ever happened to you?

Let me know in a review :)


End file.
